Total Drama Domination
by Jonny Pickles
Summary: Hey guys Topher here its season seven of Total Drama and you guys are going to audition but beware you might not come back with all your body parts hehe well what are you waiting for submit your OC's right now I'm accepting 24 OC's it is not first come first serve so take your time well good luck and be ready to see some domination haha! APPS Closed
1. TDD APPS

"Hey guys what's up its me Topher and I will be hosting Total Drama Domination, 24 OC's will be accepted it is not a first come first serve so don't rush ok, oh and the co-host is my girlfriend Samey!" Topher says.

"It's Sammy!" Sammy yells at Topher

"Sorry babe." Topher apologizes. "Well what are you waiting for the application is down below good luck!"

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair style:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Everyday Outfit:

Everyday accessories:

Swimming outfit:

Sleeping outfit:

Sleeping accessories:

Personality:

Likes/Love:

Dislike/Hate:

Who would they be friends with:

Who would be enemies with:

Fears:

Relationships:

How would you feel being eliminated:

How would you feel being eliminated first:

How would you feel being eliminated second:

How would you feel being eliminated before the merge:

How would you feel being eliminated after the merge:

How would you feel being eliminated 3rd:

How would you feel being eliminated 2nd

How would you feel if you won:

Bio:

Audition Tape:

Good luck!


	2. People who made TDD

**Hey guys what's up first off I'm really thankful for all the support on this and I will love writing this so this is all the people I'm sorry if you didn't get in **

* * *

Jake Austin

Son Gokan

Jeannette Collins

Maddie Formichelli

Charlie Brookes

Rose Mayfield

Carly Jaye Eveans

Cayla Black

Alan Jonathan Brooks

Colin Voice

jay stevens

Beatrice Dauterive

Pandora Blake********  
********

Rylee Marie Hudson

Joshua Sanders

Amelia "Mia" Martinez

Prince Faymen of Yudonia

Princess Miranda of Yudonia

Angel Hale

Alice Black

Danny Smith

Jared Wasten

Dylan Thompson

James Andrews

* * *

**Read Total Drama Domination**


	3. Episode 1: Welcome Newbies

"Hey guys what's up, I had alot of people who auditioned." Topher says. "But only twenty-four of you made it!"

"This season is going to be huge with explosives, wild animals, drama, and mayhem!" Sammy's says. "It's going to be awesome!"

"I bet Chris wish he was hosting this season, because its going to be better than revenge of the island, all star, and phatiew island all put together, because were making this season like world tour but better!" Topher yells in happiness. "So what are you waiting for lets start this season of TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!"

(Theme Song) (I'll put the theme song next chapter)

"Lets introduce our first contestant Jake!" Topher says.

A tall lightly tan guy with a  
dark blue shirt, with a hood. The arm pieces are ripped off. He wears dark jeans, and has black hiker boots. It gives him a tough look. He has a watch around his left wrist, and he has a necklace

"Hey I'm Jake nice name right, so I love it here it smells like death, I mean like I don't know what death smells like but I know it's bad, so...!" Jake says until he gets interrupted by Topher.

"Shut up dude!" Topher yells. "Now that sir talks alot is done lets welcome ,Son Goken!"

A tall spiky hair guy steps out of his boat he was wearing a dark orange gi over a dark blue undershirt with a large turtle symbol on the back, he also wears dark blue wristbands, dark blue boots with a red stripe tied with a piece of rope, and a blue sash over his waist.

"Hey I'm Son Goken." He greets Topher. "Do you like Dragon Ball Z."

"Never heard of it." Topher says uncaringly. "Now go stand next to the chatter box."

Goken nodded and walked towards Jake.

"Do you like Dragon Ball Z." Goken asks Jake.

"Well I like every shows except cooking shows, Dora, documentaries..." Jake says to Goken until Topher interrupts him again.

"Dude trying to do a thirty minute show here!" Topher yells at Jake. "Next contestant Jeannette Collins!"

A girl who had an average height, her hair was dark brown and  
Wears it in a braid to look like Katniss from the Hunger Games, she was wearing a light blue tee shirt with a hood on it, worn-out jeans, white sneakers.

She was writing in her notebook, then said, "Hi I'm Jeannette nice to meet you."

"Hey I'm Jake and...!" Jake said before getting interrupted again.

"No you just shut up I don't want to hear your voice again!" Then Topher turns to Goken. "You can talk."

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Son Goken." Goken greeted. "I hope we can be good friends."

Jeanette writes something else then says, "Me too." Which weirded Goken out.

"Okay shut up now!" Topher says. "Our next contestant is Maddie Formichelli."

An Asian girl with brown hair in a ponytail and was wearing  
White sleeveless blouse with hot pink tie. Black skirt with pink trim. Black knee length boots.

" Hey I'm Maddie nice to meet you." Maddie says to Jeannette.

Jeannette writes in her notebook and says, "I'm Jeannette nice to me you too."

"You're an author, nice." Maddie says to Jeannette. Jeannette just nods.

"Hello I'm Son Goken." Goken says to Maddie. "Nice to meet you."

"Konichiwa Son Goken."

"I'm announcing the next contestant people." Topher says to the teenagers. "Next victim is Charlie Brookes."

A really tall guy who looked like he should be in the NBA, he had a long lean body type, and he had  
Dark brown with blonde highlights and his style was kind of short and choppy, he was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black converse.

"What's up my fellow people!" Charlie says to the contestants dramatically. "Let us be friends!"

The contestants looked at Topher.

"What!" Topher yells. "His audition tape was hilarious!"

"Next contestant is Rose Mayfield!" Topher announced.

A slim average height girl with red hair in a ponytail, she was wearing  
a white T-shirt,black leather jacket,white jeans,black ballet flats, and a gold bracelet.

"Hey I'm Rose nice to meet you guys." Rose says to the contestants.

Jeannette writes something in her notebook the says, "I'm Jeannette nice to meet you."

"I know your an author, but you don't have to write in your journal before you talk."Rose says to the author. "Its sort of weird."

Jeannette was about to yell at Rose but Topher said something first.

"Excuse me I'm kind of trying to host a show, sheesh!" Topher says rudely. "Next contestant is Carly Jaye Evans."

A girl Gwen's height came walking, her hair was up to her Shoulders with some In Between her Eyebrows, and her hair color was black with blue highlights, and was wearing  
A Black Cropped Shirt with a Skull Logo and Ripped Jeans,and Combat Boots.

"Get lost losers the million dollars is mine!" Carly yells at the other contestants, then she pushes Charlie. "You got a problem dumba**!"

Goken and Maddie help Charlie up to his feet.

*Confession Booth*

Charlie: I did not come here to get pushed down to the ground, that b**** is going down.

Goken: What Carly did was uncalled for, at least Maddie and I were there to help him.

Maddie: Well now I who I hate Charlie, Rose, Jeannette, Jake, and Goken are cool but, Carly is a jerk I hope she goes first.

Carly: I came here to get rich and I'll show these losers I want to win so they can suck it if they don't like it.

*Static*

"Well that was entertaining." Topher says laughing. "Next up is Cayla Black."

A pretty girl with jet black hair in a  
high ponytail she has swoopy side bangs, she was wearing dark green black cargos black converse high tops.

Cayla ran up to Topher say, "Is Mike competing this season!"

"No stupid!" Topher says. "Plus he's dating Zoey."

Caylas smile was gone.

*confession booth*

Cayla: The whole reason I came on this show so I can make some friends and kiss Mike, but I guess just making friends is okay.

*Static*

"Oh boy, another fan girl wannabe." Carly says to Cayla. "By the way Mike would say no in a heartbeat."

"Why don't you shut up!" Cayla yells at Carly. "You meanie!"

"Um no offence but only five year olds say meanie." Charlie says to Cayla.

"Hey guys remember I'm hosting a show so shut up!" Topher yells. "Next up is Alan Jonathan Brooks."

"Hey what's up hey I see beautiful chicks, nice!" Allan says to himself.

He then puts his face in Carly's boobs.

Carly's face turns as red as a cherry and yells, "Get your god damn face out of my boobs you pervert!"

The she kicks him in the private part.

"Crap!" Allan yells then falls to the ground.

"Well umm... Lets just introduce the next contestant." Topher says. "Colin Voice."

A tall guy with reddish brown hair in a short but thick hair, bangs go to above eyebrows all a crossed forehead, he's wearing purple unzipped hoodie, green t-shirt with purple CV on it, black cargo shorts, dark gray mid socks, black sneakers with green and purple shoe laces, and purple bowtie.

"Please just call me CV." Collin says to Topher.

"Don't care." Topher says rudely. "Go stand with the other losers."

"Hey CV, I'm Son Goken." Goken says to Collin. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Collin says back, then he looks at Goken and says, "I'm guessing you like dragon ball z."

"Yes a huge fan!" Goken says with joy. "But people call me a wannabe."

*Confession Booth*

Collin: No duh they'll call you a wannabe your dressed up like your from a corny anime show.

*Static*

"Next loser is jay stevens." Topher says.

A tall guy having a guitar in his arm, he was athletic he had a fade, and was wearing black shirt with white guitar on it, khaki shorts, black converse, and a lucky guitar necklace.

"Sup I'm Jay" Jay says to the contestants. "I hope we get along."

"Eww, a nice guy!" Carly yelled. "You disgust me!"

"Sorry it's just who I am." Jay says to Carly. "Don't hate nobody likes haters."

"Wow you're pretty hot." Rose says to Jay. "I mean you're a hunk."

"Thanks but not interested." Jay says to Rose. "Redheads are so not blue."

"Weirdo!" Topher says out loud. "Next up is Beatrice Dauterive."

A girl with poofy brown hair that reaches her lower back, and wearing a brown sweater with a yellow shirt underneath, dark orange skirt and red sneakers.

"Hey just call me Bea." Beatrice says to everyone.

"Wait why did I let you in this camp!" Topher yells. "You might kill everyone like Scarlett!"

"Unlike my cousin, I'm sane." Beatrice says to Topher. "I'm only here to prove brains beat brawns and to win some money."

"Whatever just stay out of my way nerd." Carly says to Bea.

"Well I don't think that anyone would go near you." Bea says to Carly. "Nobody likes a jerk."

"I do." Carly says with a smirk.

"Well to bad they don't like you." Goken says to Carly. "I mean your pretty unattractive."

Carly gave Goken a death stare.

"Hey guys I would love to keep seeing you guys fight." Topher says to Carly and Goken. "But I have a show to host."

"Whatever just host your dumb show." Carly says rudely, which causes Topher to roll his eyes.

"Our next contestant is Pandora Blake."

A girl with brown hair in a messy pixie cut, she was wearing  
Long-sleeved white t-shirt with a navy blue short-sleeved dress layered over the top. The skirt of the dress is skater-skirt style and reaches just above her knees. She wears white tights and black Mary Jane's, and  
a white and red baseball cap.

"Hey I'm really happy to be on Total Drama." Pandora says to the contestants. "I hope you all like me."

*Confession Booth*

Pandora: As if I care what those losers think, I'm here to win not make friends.

Carly: Great another nice loser I already hate it here.

Allan: That girl has a huge butt that makes me happy.

*static*

"Hey what's up, I like your butt!" Allan says to Pandora.

"Umm thanks." Pandora says nervously.

"Hey pervert let me host my freaking show!" Topher yells. "Our next contestant is Joshua Sanders."

A short guy with ash blonde hair in Very short and unruly, he was wearing a red Ohio State Buckeyes t-shirt with Brutus the Buckeye on it(he's a buckeyes fan.), blue dark denim jeans, and red high top nikes.

"Umm... hi." Joshua says.

"great another loser." Carly says sadly.

"Don't listen to her, dude." Collin says to Joshua. "She's a disgrace to humanity."

"Whatever sarcastic geek." Carly says to Collin.

"Hey guys shut up!" Topher says. "The next contestant is Amelia "Mia" Martinez

A latin girl with long dark brown hair and tied in a ponytail, and wearing royal blue T-shirt, black jeans, black and white high tops.

"What's up people." Amelia says to the contestants. "If I win the money, I want do it fair."

"Yea right what can you do princess." Carly says to Amelia.

Just then Amelia does a black flip over Carly and tackles her to the ground.

"Don't call me a princess, goth!" Amelia says to Carly.

"Get off me you freak!" Carly yells at Amelia.

"Now you know how it feels." Charlie says to Carly which makes her give him a death stare.

"Calm down everyone!" Topher says. "Our next contestant is Prince Faymen of Yudonia."

A guy with dark brown, finely combed, short hair,and he was wearing Navy blue collared shirt with a Yudonian symbol, black pants, brown boots.

"Finally I'm out of that castle." Faymen says to himself. "Time to meet some ladies."

"Wow he looks amazing." Maddie says which makes Goken give faymen a look.

*Confession Booth*

Goken: There's no way I have a chance with Maddie if that prince charming is here.

*Static*

"Okay our next contestant is Princess Miranda of Yudonia." Topher says.

A girl with long, black, wavy, loose hair, and wearing light purple long sleeved blouse with a Yudonian necklace, dark purple pants, black heels.

"Hello I'm princess Miranda." Miranda says to the contestants.

"Woah she's beautiful." Goken says, which makes Maddie give Miranda a look.

*confession booth*

Maddie: I can't believe Goken likes that Cinderella wannabe, I mean don't l like Goken like that, I think.

*static*

"Wait why are you here!" Faymen says to his sister. "I came to get away from the joy kill!"

"Keep quiet brother." Miranda says to Faymen. "Don't you dare call me joy kill!"

"Hey prince and princess, shut up." Topher says to Faymen and Miranda. "Our next contestant is Angel Hale."

A girl with waist -length blonde hair, and wearing a black spaghetti strap tank-top covered by a black off the shoulder sweater, a black mini-skirt and black high-heels. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist &amp; a heart locket.

"Hey thanks for accepting me Topher." Angel says to Topher. "I'll be sure to win."

"Yea I bet you will." Topher says sarcastically. "Stand next to the other losers."

Angel stands next to Faymen

"Hey beautiful!" Faymen says to Angel. "I'm single, you want to date me."

"No I have a boyfriend." Angel says.

Prince Faymen just frowns.

"Our next contestant is Alice Black."

A girl with straight chocolate brown, shoulder-length hair, and wearing  
Bright green shirt, long black pants, long dark green jacket (think of Edward Elric's jacket but less baggy) with a brown 9 on the back, brown sneakers with brown laces.

"Hey Topher." Alice says to Topher.

"Hey Alice." Topher says back. "Go stand with the contestants."

Alice walks to Angel.

"Hey I'm Alice." Alice says to Angel.

"Hey I'm Angel." Angel says back. "I hope we can be great friends."

"Alright next up is Danny Smith." Topher says.

A tall tan guy with a black gelled hair, wearing super man jacket, black jeans, Nike shoes, and a gold necklace.

"This show just got one hundred percent sexy!" Danny says out load.

All the girls eyes turned to Danny as is he was an angel.

"Our next contestant is Jared Watson."

A guy with brown short hair that is cut above his forehead and ears and the very tip of his neck, wearing a  
tight blue plaid, long sleeved shirt that buttons in the middle that is tucked into his blue jeans with a black belt around his waist, a brown cowboy hat and brown cowboy boots.

"Actually it got two hundred percent sexy." Jared says out loud. "Now that I'm here."

"Hey I was here first these chicks are mine, so back off." Danny says to Jared. "I'm the best looking guy here, so get lost county bum."

"Whatever Alejandro 2.0!" Jared yells back at Danny while the girls just stare in awe.

"Hey pretty boys shut up!" Topher yells. "Just to be clear I'm the best looking."

"Just host your dumb show." Carly says.

"Next contestant is Dylan Thompson."

A guy with black Disordered hair, and wearing He uses an grey shirt an blue jacket, black jeans and red vans, and a red watch in his left hand.

"I'm here to prove this world is an illusion!" Dylan says. "Were all being watched be careful everyone!"

"You're being watched by cameras, stupid." Topher explains.

"I don't believe you Chris wannabe!" Dylan yells.

"Go stand with the other losers!"  
Topher says to Dylan.

"Our next contestant is James Andrews." Topher says.

An African American with black hair in a fade, wearing a Michael Jordan jersey, red sweatpants, and white shoes.

"Hey what's up!" James says Topher. "The jock has arrived!"

"Whatever dude." Topher says back. "Just stand with the other losers."

"Last but not least Rylee Marie Hudson."

A Hispanic girl with black hair, with blonde tips, and wearing blue jeggings, yellow quarter sleeve shirt, white flats, and small square frame glasses, and a white hair clip on the right side and a 5K diamond necklace and bracelet.

"Hey Topher." Rylee greets Topher. "So your dating Samey."

"Actually its Sammy and yes." Topher says back. "Why do you care."

"No reason!" She yells then walks to the contestants.

"Weirdo." Topher says to himself.

Topher and Sammy walk to the contestants.

"Ok newbies this season were going to make it like world tour but with better and more expensive plane then what Chris got." Topher says proudly.

The contestants all get excited.

"But this season we have a crappy plane for the losers." Sammy says.

The contestants start complaining.

"Ok time to pick the teams." Topher says. "Jake, Goken, Maddie, Danny, Rylee, James, Carly, Pandora, Rose, Allan, Dylan, and Beatrice are Team Sasquatch."

"Jared, Charlie, Angel, Faymen, Miranda, Collin, Jeannette, Joshua, Cayla, Alice, Amelia, and Jay you guys are Team Tarantula.

*Confession Booth*

Goken: Yes Maddie is on my team.

Maddie: Yes Goken is on my team.

Charlie: I'm so happy Carly isn't on my team, but to bad for people who do have her as a teammate, oh well better them than me.

Faymen: I need to get my lame sister out of here.

Danny: One by one...

Jared: They...

Pandora: Will...

Angel: All go...

Carly: Down.

*Static*

"Well guys as you can see this season is an upgrade from the last three seasons!" Topher says. "So see you next time on Total... Drama... Domination!"


	4. Episode 2: Laser Tag Sucks

"Last time on Total Drama Domination." Topher recaps. "We had twenty four losers, some were nicer then others and some were just a b****!"

"We have decided the teams." Sammy recaps. "Now were ready for the first challenge!"

"On TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!" Topher and Sammy yell.

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Jake is talking to Topher, and Topher is covering his ears.

**You guys are on my mind**

Danny and Jared are giving each other death stares while Alice and Rose stare at them

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Carly has a baseball bat in her hand and is chasing Charlie

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Prince Faymen is flirting with Angel

**I want to be famous**

Allan tries to touch Pandora's butt, But she punches him

**I want to live close to the sun**

Collins running from a bear

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Dylan is examining Jeannette

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Josh and Cayla swimming away from a huge wave

**I'll get there one day**

Jay is playing his guitar for Miranda

**Cause I want to be famous**

James is goes for the jump shot but the ball bounces off the rim and and hits him in the face

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

Amelia starts running, then does a front flip

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Beatrice gets pushed off the plane by Sammy

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Rylee takes a picture of Tophers and Sammy

**[Whistle's to theme]**

Goken and Maddie are about to kiss but an explosion happens in the background which freaks them out.

(End of Theme Song)

(Team Sasquatch boy's room)

Danny is putting hair gel on.

"Dude what time is it." Goken asks Danny.

"Its twelve o clock AM." Danny answers. "I always get up early to put some gel on my hair."

"Shut up!" James yells. "Can't you tell the jock is sleeping!"

"Whatever wannabe." Danny says back

"What you say pretty boy!" James yells at Danny. "Unlike you I'm athletic so I could beat you up!"

"Unlike most good looking guys I'm athletic." Danny says with smirk. "So you better back off before I embarrass you!"

"Guys calm down ok." Goken says while getting between James and Danny. "Were a team so we have to get along."

The two angry boys look at each other than turn around.

"Your lucky you have someone looking out for you!" Danny says to James. "Or I would have finished you!"

*Confession Booth*

Danny: That jock wannabe is lucky that I didn't want everyone knowing that I beat up my own teammate.

James: That pretty boy is lucky Goken stopped me from pounding him.

Goken: My team is already fighting this sucks.

*Static*  
"Tell them to keep quiet I'm thinking of what our world really looks like." Dylan says to Allan.

*Confession Booth*

Allen: No comment.

*Static*

(Team Sasquatch girls room)

"So do you think I have a chance with Goken?" Maddie asks Rylee. "I mean we have so much in common."

"You two are such a cute couple." Rylee says. "He's basically the guy version of you."

"Why would you want to date that loser?" Carly asks Maddie. "I mean he makes you look cool!"

"Shut up!" Maddie yells at Carly. "You know you're just a negative jerk!"

"Why don't you shut the hell up you c*** sucker!" Carly yells at Maddie, Carly holds Maddie's collar. "Stay out of my way you b****!"

"Hey guys lets not fight." Pandora says. "Plus I'm trying to sleep."

"Whatever I'm going back to sleep." Carly says then goes to her bed.

"We got to get rid of her." Rylee says to Maddie. "She's a complete jerk."

"Its fine, seriously." Maddie says back to Rylee. "So who do you like on the island."

"Just a secret I kind of had a crush on Topher." Rylee says.

"Well that was fail for a crush." Maddie says back. "He's the host you can't date him now."

"Yea but I'll get over him."

Rose walks up to Maddie and Rylee.

"Hey guys could you sleep?" Rose asks. "Its the middle of the night."

"Sorry." Maddie and Rylee apologies.

(Team Tarantula boys

"Hey where's the servants!" Faymen yells. "How am I suppose to use the bathroom!"

"Have you ever heard of walking, stupid." Jared says to Faymen. "Look dude if you want to survive this show you have to lose the rich kid crap."

"But walking is for poor people, like you." Faymen says back to Jared. "I'm not a country dirt farmer."

*Confession Booth*

Jared: I'm so over Prince Charming but, I have to keep the good guy act until the merge.

Prince Faymen: I can't believe this plane doesn't have servants, I mean what am I a peasant.

*Static*

"Hey guys keep it down I'm sleeping." Collin says. "Have you ever heard of it."

"Sorry dude." Jared apologies.

*Confession Booth*

Jared: As if i care if he's asleep that prince is annoying.

Collin: I'm not falling for Jared nice guy act I see right through him.

*Static*

(Team Tarantula girls room)

"Dang it I can't sleep." Miranda says to herself. "Why did mom and dad say I have to sign up to this camp."

"Could you keep it down." Amelia says to Miranda. "I don't know what you do at your castle in the middle of the night, but I like to sleep."

"Sorry I guess I just miss my castle." Miranda apologies. "Well goodnight friend."

"Goodnight buddy." Amelia says back

*Confession Booth*

Miranda: I think I just made my first friend in the world, I've never had a friend but now I do.

*Static*

Its morning everyone's asleep then Topher yells in the load speaker.

"Wake up losers!"

The contestants run out of there rooms.

"Dude people are trying to find ways out of this illusion!" Dylan yells

"That was so rude, Topher!" Angel yells.

"Shut up everyone, I'm announcing the challenge." Topher says to the contestants. "Before I announce the challenge, how do you feel about falling from the sky."

"Terrifying!" Everyone says but Dylan.

"A new experience." Dylan says proudly while everyone just stares at him.

"Weirdo." Sammy says, while she and Topher get parachutes.

"Sorry guys I would love to give you guys parachutes but me and Sammy's face are amazing so bye!" Topher says to the contestants.

"Wait who's flying the plane?!" Collin asks.

"Izzy is." Topher answers.

"What!" Everyone yells.

"If you want to live I suggest you jump off!" Sammy yells.

Everyone jumps off.

"This f***ing sucks!" Carly yells.

Jeannette writes in her notebook then yells, "I should have never came here!"

"Why didn't you give us parachutes, Topher!" Danny yells at Topher. "I mean don't you need us alive!"

"I explained this already." Topher says back. "I mean I have a face that babies wish they had."

Everyone but Angel lands on a trampoline, Angel gets stuck on a tree.

"Help me, anybody!" Angel yells.

"Don't worry I'll save you my love!" Faymen yells, and runs up to Angel and gets her down from the tree. "I think I deserve a kiss."

"Umm I have a boyfriend, sorry." Angel says back.

*Confession Booth*

Angel: That loser really likes me, I could use that to my advantage in time.

Prince Faymen: I love a girl who plays hard to get.

*Static*

"Hey lovebirds, shut up!" Topher yells. "Were in Australia and your challenge is laser tag!"

"Oh please, Australia has nothing to do with laser tag!" Jared says. "And plus laser tag is for losers!"

"Then can you test this laser gun." Topher says, then shoots Jared with the laser gun which electrocuted him.

"What the heck!" Jared yells. "I thought that was a laser gun!"

"It is, with real lasers." Topher says with smirk.

*Confession Booth*

Jared: I sorta wish Chris was hosting this season, he wouldn't have shot me!

Topher: Chris would have totally shot that loser.

*Static*

"Ok here are your guns." Topher says to the contestants. "In three minutes you all can start shooting at each other, first team to seven wins."

"Hey Maddie." Goken greets Maddie. "You and I should form an alliance."

"Can Rylee join too." Maddie says to Goken.

"Yea of course."

"I hope that the monsters don't kill us!" Dylan says out loud. "There real I tell you!"

"You're weird." Rose says to Dylan. "Monsters are not real."

"Shut up!"

"And the challenge starts now!" Topher yells.

Everyone starts shooting.

"Hey Josh shoot someone!" Jay says to Josh. "Don't you want us to win!"

"Umm... ok." Josh says, he gets up and shoots Allan.

"Dammit!" Allan yells.

"And Allan is out." Topher yells in the speaker. "That's one point for team Tarantula!"

"I have to shoot for Narnia!" Charlie yells, he shoots Carly.

"You mother f*****!" Carly yells at Charlie.

"Suck it b****." Charlie says back.

Now team Tarantula has two point.

Danny and Jared shoot each other.

"Double kill, hehe!" Topher says laughing. Team Sasquatch has two and Team Tarantula has three.

Goken shot at Amelia, but she dodged it and shot Goken.

"Goken are you ok!?" Maddie asks concerned.

"Watch out!" Goken yells at Maddie, but it was to late Amelia shot hit Maddie.

"Five points for team Tarantula and two points for team Sasquatch." Topher says.

Jake and Rylee shoot Angel.

"Ow!" Angel yells. "Why did you both shoot me!"

"Hey Rose could you shoot someone, I mean standing there isn't doing much for are team, so you have to shoot and get a good shot so we can..." Jake says before Rose shoots him by mistake.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" Rose yells at Jake.

"Got you redhead." Jay says to himself.

Jay shoots Rose then.

"Team Tarantula wins!" Topher yells.

"But they only hit six." James says to Topher. "You said the first team to seven wins."

"Yea but thanks to Rose shooting her own teammate that gave the other team a point." Topher says back.

Everybody stares at Rose.

"Sorry." Rose says sadly.

"You're so eliminated." Carly says to her.

"So Rylee want to join an alliance with us." Maddie says while Gokens right next to her.

"Of course I'll join." Rylee says.

"I'll join also." Danny says coming out of a bush. "If you don't let me join I'll everyone about this alliance."

*Confession Booth*

Goken: Out of all the people to want to join, its not Danny.

Maddie: Danny isn't that bad, right?

Rylee: Danny is sort of cute, but I can't trust him just yet.

*Static*

"Alright guys if you don't receive a peanut bag you are eliminated." Topher says. "First bag goes to... Dylan."

"Jake, Pandora, Goken, Rylee, Maddie, Carly, Allan, Beatrice and James."

Rose and Danny were left.

"Rose you shot your own teammate and Danny you basically made a fool of yourself." Topher says laughing.

"Shut up!" Danny yells.

"The last peanut bag foes to... Danny!"

"Dang it!" Rose yells.

"Well Rose time for you to jump off this plane, see ya never." Topher says with a smile.

Rose didn't say anything and just jumped off the plane.

"She forgot her parachute." Allan points out.

"Oh well the redhead is gone." Topher says. "There you have it tune in next time to see who will go home next on TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!

Authors Note: I'm sorry to the creator of Rose, better luck next time; guys I hope you enjoyed this sorry if you didn't get much camera time I'll make sure in the next one you get more camera time.


	5. Episode 3: Where are my teammates

"Last time on Total Drama Domination!" Topher recaps. "We had a laser tag battle."

"But, in the end, Rose got eliminated for shooting her own teammate." Sammy recaps. "Who will get the boot this episode on...?!"

"TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!"

(Theme Song)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Jake is talking to Topher, and Topher is covering his ears.

You guys are on my mind

Danny and Jared are giving each other death stares while Alice and Rose stare at them

You asked me what I wanted to be

Carly has a baseball bat in her hand and is chasing Charlie

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Prince Faymen is flirting with Angel

I want to be famous

Allan tries to touch Pandora's butt, But she punches him

I want to live close to the sun

Collins running from a bear

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Dylan is examining Jeannette

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Josh and Cayla swimming away from a huge wave

I'll get there one day

Jay is playing his guitar for Miranda

Cause I want to be famous

James is goes for the jump shot but the ball bounces off the rim and and hits him in the face

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Amelia starts running, then does a front flip

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Beatrice gets pushed off the plane by Sammy

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Rylee takes a picture of Tophers and Sammy

[Whistle's to theme]

Goken and Maddie are about to kiss but an explosion happens in the background which freaks them out.

(End of Theme Song)

(In the winners' plane)

"I slept like an angel." Angel says out loud. "Just like my name."

"I slept great also, beautiful." Faymen says to Angel. "So you want to date me now?"

"No. I still don't."

"We have to win all the time!" Cayla says. "This plane is amazing and the best part is we have DJ as a chef!"

"I wonder who is serving food to the other team." Alice says curiously.

"Who cares, this food is amazing!" Jay yells in happiness. "I'm in heaven!"

"I'm in love with food!" Charlie says dramatically, then he uses a deep voice. "Bacon come to papa, you too eggs."

"Oh man this food rocks!" Collin says happily, then looks around and doesn't see Jared. "He guys where's Jared?"

"Who knows?" Jay says. "Let's look for him."

(The losers' plane)

"This sucks." Beatrice says out loud. "If only Rose didn't shoot Jake."

"Yea this plane sucks." Dylan says to Beatrice. "But at least a monster didn't come and kill us!"

"Umm... sure whatever makes you happy…"

Goken, Maddie, Rylee, and Danny were resting in a bed.

"Well we sucked last challenge." Danny admits. "I made a fool out of myself."

Rylee started talking pictures.

"I'm guessing you're a photographer." Danny says to Rylee.

"Yea, I am."

"Guys, focus." Maddie says. "We've got to win today's challenge."

"We just have to play it smart." Danny says back. "It's the only way because our team is full of slackers."

"Maybe what we need is a team leader." Goken says.

Danny's eyes widened, then he made a devious smile.

*Confession Booth*

Danny: That's a brilliant idea, I will be my team's leader…hehe…with me in charge, we'll never lose.

Goken: I don't trust Danny. Not one bit.

*Static*

"I'm so bored, are you bored? Because I am, I've never been this bored before, well actually this time I was so bored that I ran for two hours, cool right!" Jake says to Carly.

"I don't care, you annoying chatter box!" Carly yells at Jake.

"Well that was rude, you're rude, you know that? Well maybe because you're insecure about yourself, or maybe you just want a friend, I'll be your friend because I'm nice. I can make you nice if you want."

"Lord help me." Carly says to herself.

The planes started landing.

The contestants walked out of the plane.

"We're in London this is amazing! I'm going to say hi to mom!" Angel says excitedly.

"Topher, why did you make Izzy the chef for the loser's plane?" Pandora asked Topher. "I think I have food poisoning."

"You wouldn't have to eat crap if your team won." Angel says Pandora.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, let me host my show!" Topher yells. "Sheesh, you all have missing teammates and you have to find them and bring them back here."

"So that's why Jared wasn't eating with us." Collin says to Topher. "Topher you know kidnapping is illegal."

"Wait who's missing from our team?" James asks.

"It's Allan." Pandora says to everyone. "I was enjoying not having a pervert near my butt."

"Oh, and Topher forgot to say that someone will try to kill you." Sammy added. "So be careful."

"This place is beautiful." Rylee says then takes pictures of everything she sees.

"You guys have all day to find them." Topher says to the contestants. "While you do that, Sammy and I will go to a restaurant."

"Go!" Topher and Sammy yell.

The contestants look for the missing teammates.

"Hey Miranda, wanna look for Jared with me?" Jay asks Miranda. "It's better than being alone."

"I'm searching with my brother." Miranda says back to Jay. "But you can tag long if you want."

"Cool, it'll be fun."

"Hey sis." Faymen says to Miranda. "Angel will tag along with us."

"What, why?!" Miranda yells. "Is it because of you crush on her?"

"It's not just a crush, its true love."

"Hey guys, are we going or not?" Angel asks. "Come on."

"Come on Miranda, Angel doesn't seem bad." Jay says to Miranda. "Remember the more the merrier."

"Fine."

*Confession Booth*

Miranda: I'm only letting Angel come so I can keep my eye her.

Angel: Time to put my plan in action.

*Static*

Angel starts crying.

"What's wrong Angel?!" Faymen asks.

"I just got a text from my boyfriend." Angel says to Faymen. "He broke up with me by text."

*Confession Booth*

Faymen: Now is my time to shine.

*Static*

"Who cares about him?" Faymen says to Angel. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll be your boyfriend."

Angel hugs Faymen.

"You're the best."

(With Charlie)

"Where could they be?" Charlie says in an Australian accent. "If I was Jared where would I be?"

Carly wasn't watching where she was running and ran onto Charlie.

"Ow get off me you weird Goth!" Charlie yells at Carly, Carly stands up. "What's your problem?!"

"I accidentally ran into you b****!" Carly yells back at Charlie.

"Well at least I'm not a damn piece of s***!"

Out of nowhere a black figure with a knife stands in front of Charlie and Carly.

They start holding each other and yell, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

(With Goken, Maddie, Danny, and Rylee)

The four were looking for Allan.

"Where is that pervert?" Danny asks. "He could be anywhere."

"This challenge is so unreasonable." Maddie adds. "I hate Topher for making us do this challenge."

"Guys we need to be calm and positive." Goken says. "Complaining isn't going to help us find him."

Rylee just takes pictures of everything she sees.

"Don't you ever get tired of that camera?" Danny asks Rylee. "This challenge that's all you've been doing."

"Well, it's my passion." Rylee admits to Danny. "Do you like taking pictures?"

"I like to take selfies."

"Guys focus!" Goken reminds Danny and Rylee.

Just then a black figure starts running towards the four with a knife.

"Run!" Maddie yells, they all start running.

(With Collin, Jeannette, and Amelia)

"Finding Jared will be impossible." Collin says out loud. "It's like trying to look for an ant in a mansion."

"Are you serious?" Amelia asked.

"No, I just made that statement for fun." Collin says sarcastically.

"Would you be serious?"

"I am, just don't ask stupid questions."

"Guys don't fight!" Jeannette yells. "We need to find Jared!"

"You didn't write what you were going to say." Collin noticed. "You just talked."

Jeannette writes in her notebook then says, "I did?"

"Never mind."

"Guys, chat later." Amelia says to Collin and Jeannette. "We need to win in order to stay in the luxury plane."

"Wait, before we find Jared, listen to me" Collin says to the girls, they nod. "Jared is not who he seems, he's like Alejandro."

"Don't worry CV I'm not easy to manipulate." Amelia says to Collin.

Jeannette writes in her notebook then says, "I won't be fooled by his nice guy act either."

*Confession Booth*

Collin: I'm telling all the people I can about Jared, he's not trustworthy.

Amelia: I'm glad CV, Jeannette, and I are teammates, CV is nice even though he's a bit sarcastic, and Jeannette is cool even though she writes everything she says but hey no one's perfect.

*Static*

(With Dylan and Beatrice)

"Where could Allan be?" Beatrice asked herself. "I mean people don't just disappear."

"Maybe a ghost took him." Dylan says. "When I was a kid I saw a ghost."

"Ghost aren't real, there just made up for TV use." Beatrice says Dylan. "If ghost were real we would see thousands of ghost around us."

"But I saw it with my two eyes."

Just then a black figure with a knife started walking towards Collin and Beatrice.

"Look out!" Beatrice yelled.

Dylan and Beatrice started running, but Beatrice tripped on some rocks.

"Ow my ankle." Beatrice says.

"Beatrice!" Dylan yelled. "Don't worry, I'm coming for you."

"No go, save yourself! Our team has to win."

"I'm not leaving without you."

Dylan ran up to the black figure. He then jumped up and kicked him.

"You just saved me." Beatrice says to Dylan. "Why did you?"

"Because were teammates." Dylan says to her. "Plus you're cute."

"Thanks." Beatrice says while blushing. "Let's get going."

(With Joshua, Alice, and Cayla)

"Where do you think Jared is?" Cayla asks Joshua. "I hope we find him."

"I don't know." Joshua says back.

"Are you even trying?" Cayla yells. "He could be dead and all you say is I don't know!"

"Hey go easy on him Cayla." Alice says to Cayla. "I'm pretty sure you don't know where he is."

Joshua's face turned emotionless.

"What!?" Cayla and Alice asked.

"Behind you."

Cayla and Alice turns around and sees a black figure with a gun.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

(With Danny, Goken, Maddie, and Rylee)

"Is he gone?!" Goken asked.

"I don't know!" Rylee answers. "Danny, you check!"

"No way, I have to protect my face!" Danny says to her. "Maddie, you check!"

"But I don't wanna die!" Maddie says to Danny.

"If only our soon to be team leader would look!" Goken says, which makes Danny give Goken a glare.

"Okay, if you insist." Danny says.

*Confession Booth*

Danny: I know that Goku-wannabe only said that so I would do it, but I need him in the game still so I can't him eliminated... yet.

Goken: Danny is so going to kill me.

Rylee: Danny is so brave.

*Static*

Danny looked behind and saw that no one was chasing them.

"Guys, the coast is clear."

The four stop running but they were exhausted.

"Man, that was a workout." Goken says out loud, then looks at Maddie. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Maddie says back to Goken, they were inches apart from kissing but Danny got between them.

"Hey lovebirds, you can make out after we find the pervert."

"We weren't going to...!" Goken and Maddie yell until Rylee interrupts them.

"Guys, you don't have to explain."

(With Pandora and James)

"Where is Allan?" James asked. "Do you know where he is?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be with bricks for brains!" Pandora yells. "What are you a goddamn idiot?!"

"Umm, let's use our inside voices." James says nicely. "You were so nice in the beginning of the show."

Pandora's eyes widened.

*Confession Booth*

Pandora: S*** I forgot.

James: Maybe she has anger issues.

*Static*

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Allan." Pandora says to James. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's cool, but we need to find Allan."

"I'm glad I'm with the hottest guy this season." Pandora says, then she starts getting close to James.

Collin, Jeannette, and Amelia run in front of James and Pandora.

"I hope you guys enjoy the loser plane!" Amelia yells at Pandora and James.

"Crap we got to hurry!" Pandora says, then she grabs James arm and starts running towards Collin, Jeannette, and Amelia.

"Go away!" Collin yells at the other team. "Just accept that you're going to lose!"

"Never, a jock never loses!" James yells, then starts running fast as if he was sonic.

"Guys look it's the Flash." Collin says sarcastically. "Watch out for the tree wannabe."

James turns his while running and yells, "Who are you calling a wannabe you mother f-!"

That was all James said until he ran into a tree.

"Ouch." That was all James could say until lost consciousness.

"Sorry pal, but you do what you have to do." Collin apologizes then him, Amelia, and Jeannette keep running.

"You're an idiot!" Pandora yells at the unconscious James. "Damn it, guess I'll leave you alone to sleep."

(With Faymen, Jay, Miranda, and Angel)

"Angel and I will look over here, ok sis?" Faymen tells his sister.

"Ok Faymen."

"Come on Fay- I mean Prince Faymen." Angel says to Faymen. "Let's find Jared."

"Okay, Miranda and I will search somewhere else." Jay says to Faymen. "Hey, good luck dude."

"Thanks."

Faymen and Angel were looking and Angel found something.

"My prince, come!" Angel says to Faymen. "Looks its Jared."

Jared was tied and had duct tape on his mouth.

"Let's go tell Miranda and-." Was all Faymen said until Angel beat him with a stick.

"You were too easy to manipulate." Angel said to herself. "I'll enjoy watching you jump off a plane."

Then she ran to Miranda and Jay.

"Guys, Faymen told me to follow you guys." Angel says happily. "He is so brave."

"Why would Faymen want to go alone?" Miranda asks. "I mean, he can't stand not being with you."

"Maybe he's just being brave." Jay suggests. "I mean, the guy would do anything for Angel."

"Yea, maybe." Miranda says giving Angel a suspicious stare. "Whatever, let's go."

(With Dylan and Beatrice)

"Ughh, my legs hurt from walking." Dylan complains. "When will we find him?"

"Sorry you have to carry me." Beatrice apologies. "I would walk but I twisted my ankle."

"It's cool, honestly." Dylan says but he sees Beatrice's eyes widen. "What's wrong Bea?"

"Look its Allan!" Beatrice yells.

Allan was tied up with duct tape over his mouth.

"Mmm Mmm!" Allan yells trying to talk.

Dylan puts Beatrice down then rips the duct tape over his mouth.

"Ow!" Allan yells. "Can you untie me?"

"Sure dude." Dylan says untying Allan.

"All right, let's find Topher."

(10 minutes later)

"Team Sasquatch wins." Topher says. "Oh and by the way Team Tarantula your teammate Faymen is next to Jared, but he's not conscious…hehe…"

"Poor Faymen, I hope he doesn't go home." Angel says with fake tears.

"You shouldn't have left Faymen you British idiot!" Miranda yells.

"Calm down Miranda." Jay says. "It's ok.

*Confession Booth*

Miranda: I can't believe I left that b**** alone with my brother, I'm such an idiot!

Jay: We don't know for sure if he's leaving, right?

Faymen: Ow, it felt like somebody hit me with a stick, wait where's Angel!?

*Static*

Faymen comes running to the contestants.

"Hey guys look, I found Jared." Faymen says with happiness, but he sees a lot of faces glare at him. "What, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Well, he'll find out eventually." Topher says.

"Hey, where's Charlie, Cayla, Alice, and Joshua?" Amelia asked.

"And Carly?" Allan asked.

"The assassins killed them." Topher says, everyone gasps then Topher starts laughing like a maniac. "Just kidding, they're in the loser plane right now."

"Umm, where's Jake?" Goken asked. "I didn't see him the whole challenge."

"Well, he's in the winner's plane." Topher explains. "He didn't think you guys would win."

"I'll see Team Tarantula at the elimination ceremony." Topher says.

"I'm going to sleep with one eye open." Jared says to Topher.

(At the loser's plane elimination ceremony)

"Today you guys were so close to winning but someone decided to sleep *ehem* Faymen *ehem*."

"First peanut bag goes to... Jared."

Amelia

Collin

Jeannette

Angel

Jay

Miranda

Joshua

Cayla

Alice

Faymen and Charlie were left.

"Faymen you slept during the challenge next to Jared."

"I didn't sleep, I saw Jared, then I woke up to find myself alone with Jared with a headache!" Faymen explained.

"And Charlie, you were the first on your team to get captured." Topher says. "Plus you and the enemy were cuddling."

"We weren't cuddling you moron!" Charlie yelled.

"And the final peanut bag goes to...

..

...

...

...

...

...  
... Charlie.

"What!" Faymen yells. "Fine, I see how it is."

Angel runs up to Faymen.

"Sorry, babe." Angel tells him. "Better luck next time."

"How about a kiss before I go?"

"Ughh." Angel says until she sees Faymen lean in for a kiss, instead Angel pushes him off the plane.

"Bye!" Angel says.

*Confession Booth*

Angel: Thank God that the loser is gone, oh Faymen if you see this then I would love to tell you that me and my boyfriend are still together and I knocked you out.

Miranda: I'll get to the bottom of you Angel.

*Static*

"Well there you have it! The pretty boy prince is gone and guess what? I already don't miss him." Topher says.

"Tune in next time to see who will go home next on...!"

"TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this and sorry to the creator of Faymen but hey you have two people in the season so you still have a chance, this chapter took longer because I wanted to give everyone some screen time so that took a while don't forget to R&amp;R see ya Jonny Pickles signing off.


	6. Episode 4: Damn its cold

"Last time on Total Drama Domination!" Topher recaps. "The contestants had to find there kidnaped teammates."

"Charlie and Carly were getting closer then ever!" Sammy recaps. "Even though they weren't trying to."

"Angel tricked Faymen into thinking her boyfriend dumped her." Topher recaps. "But in the end its was all an act to get rid of him and it worked."

"See who will get the boot this episode on...!"

"TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!

(Theme Song)

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

Jake is talking to Topher, and Topher is covering his ears.

You guys are on my mind

Danny and Jared are giving each other death stares while Alice and Rose stare at them

You asked me what I wanted to be

Carly has a baseball bat in her hand and is chasing Charlie

And now I think the answer is plain to see

Prince Faymen is flirting with Angel

I want to be famous

Allan tries to touch Pandora's butt, But she punches him

I want to live close to the sun

Collins running from a bear

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Dylan is examining Jeannette

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Josh and Cayla swimming away from a huge wave

I'll get there one day

Jay is playing his guitar for Miranda

Cause I want to be famous

James is goes for the jump shot but the ball bounces off the rim and and hits him in the face

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Amelia starts running, then does a front flip

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Beatrice gets pushed off the plane by Sammy

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

Rylee takes a picture of Tophers and Sammy

[Whistle's to theme]

Goken and Maddie are about to kiss but an explosion happens in the background which freaks them out.

(End Theme Song)

(The Winners plane)

"This food is delicious!" Dylan says to Beatrice. "This illusionary world has some great food."

"You di know the world isn't a... nevermind." Beatrice says to Dylan. "Hey Dylan thanks for saving me at the last challenge."

"No problem, you're my friend."

"So Pandora did you miss me?" Allan asks Pandora. "I mean I am your type."

"For the last damn time, I hate you!" Pandora yells then she throws a egg burrito at him. "Now get lost you stupid pervert!"

"Woah take it easy on him." James says to Pandora. "He may not be a jock like me but, he is human."

"Well tell him to stay away from my butt."

*Confession Booth*

Pandora: People are going to see right through me because of that idiotic pervert, I just got to stay calm and forget about him.

Allan: I think she likes me.

*Static*

Suddenly Danny whistles loudly, everyone turn there heads to him except Carly because she was sleeping.

"Attention loser teammates!" Danny says to his teammates. "I will be your team leader!"

Once Danny said that Carly's eyes widened and she got up.

"Hold on pretty boy!" Carly yells at Danny. "Why are you our team leader, I should be the leader I'm more aggressive and smarter than you!"

"No I should be because I'm a jock!" James yells.

"I said I was team leader first, so f*** off losers!" Danny yells at Carly and James.

"Hey don't talk to a jock like that!" James yells at Danny.

"Oh please, airs more athletic then you." Carly says to James, then she turns to Danny. "I will hurt if you don't let me be team leader!"

"Calm down doll face." Danny says backing away from Carly. "I'll prove why I'm most fit to be the team leader in today's challenge."

"Fighting over who is team leader is sort of petty, you do realize that, right? I'm just saying if we all work together we can accomplish anything, at least that's what they say in the movies but hey I don't judge!" Jake says.

Everyone just looks at him.

"Hasn't anyone told you to shut up?" Carly asked Jake.

"Yes plenty of times."

"Guys do we really need a team leader?" Goken asked. "I mean is it that important?"

"Yes!" Danny, Carly, and James yell.

Goken just rolls his eyes.

"We just have to let them work out there difference." Maddie told Goken. "They didn't come on this show to lose."

"Hey where's Rylee?"

"Taking pictures of the food."

(The Losers plane)

"That dumb prince charming was sleeping right next to me!" Jared yells. "We have to win this challenge."

"Faymen is not a dumb prince!" Miranda yells at Jared. "Ok pretty boy!"

"I'm just kidding." Jared says backing away from Miranda. "Listen I'm sorry okay, so chill."

"Yea Miranda you have to chill out." Jay says to her. "We just couldn't save him."

"Its Angels fault!" Miranda yells. "I just know she's the reason he's gone!"

Angel walks in the room.

"I slept horribly." Angel says. "I think a rat was chewing my hair."

"How dare you talk like everything is okay!" Miranda yells at Angel, then she runs up to Angel and tries to punch her but Jay and Jared hold her back.

"Woah chill Miranda!" Angel says in fear. "I'm sorry Faymen's got eliminated, but its not my fault!"

"Whatever." Miranda says back then she walks away.

*Confession Booth*

Miranda: I don't believe a word that British sl*t has to say.

Angel: Okay she's got to go, two reasons first she is getting to suspicious about me and second she scares the crap out of me.

Jay: Poor Miranda she's so upset about her brother leaving.

Jared: Miranda needs to calm down I mean its a brother who needs them.

*Static*

"I was in the arms of that annoying goth!" Charlie says to Josh and Cayla. "It felt horrible."

"Its wasn't that bad." Cayla says to Charlie. "Maybe she has the hots for you."

"Eww, she's totally not my type!" Charlie yells. "I like sophisticated girls, not Goths!"

"You should just be nice to her." Joshua says quietly to Charlie.

"That's the last thing I'll do for that girl!" Charlie shouted, then he walked out of the room.

"Cayla, were friends right?" Joshua asked. "I don't really have any friends on this show."

"Of course Josh!" Cayla says to Joshua. "You're my best friend on this show."

"That's all I need to know."

*Confession Booth*

Joshua: Because of my shyness I don't have much friends, so this awesome!

Cayla: I feel bad for the way I yelled at Josh, he truly is my best friend. But for some reason I want Jared to be my boyfriend he's so cute!

*Static*

"Hey Collin what's up." Amelia asks Collin.

"Its terrible!" Collin yells. "Do you know I barfed five times eating the crap Izzy gives us!"

"Hey I heard that!" Izzy yelled.

"I'd rather starve then eat her food." Amelia tells Collin. "But I've thinking."

"Oh no that's never good." Collin says.

"Shut up!" Amelia says. "You, Jeannette, and I should be in an alliance."

"That's a great idea." Collin says to her. "By the way where's Jeannette?"

"She said she was writing intensely in her notebook." Amelia answers.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her."

The planes start landing, the contestants get out of the planes.

"Why is so cold?" Alice asked.

"Its cold because we're in Antarctica." Topher answers. "Today we will have race first person to cross the finish line wins for there team.

"Is that all?" Angel says with a smirk. "Seems easy enough."

"Oh really, if that's so then everybody has to wear a twenty pound backpack." Topher says. "Everyone say thanks Angel."

"Thanks Angel." Everyone but Angel says.

*Confession Booth*

Angel: I should really shut up sometimes.

*Static*

"Ready... Set... GO!"

Everyone starts running except James.

"This bag is to heavy." James says then falls down, Pandora runs back for James and says.

"James are you okay?"

"Yea, but could you carry me?" James asked. "I sort of can't move."

Pandora just sighs and drags James with her.

(With Joshua, Cayla, and Alice)

"Wait did Topher tell us where the finish line is?" Cayla asked Josh and Alice.

"Well knowing that Topher is basically a mini Chris this is expected." Alice says back to Cayla. "What do you think Joshua?"

"It sounds just like Topher to not tell us where the finish line is." Joshua tells the girls.

"Yea you're right." Alice agreed.

The trio were running trying to find the finish line when suddenly the ice starting to crack.

"What's going on?!" Cayla asked screaming. "Why is the ice breaking!?"

"Actually its cracking." Alice pointed out to Cayla.

Cayla started to fall through the crack.

"Somebody help me!" Cayla yelled.

"Take my hand!" Joshua yelled to her.

She grabbed on and was lifted up by Joshua.

"You saved me." Cayla says. "Thanks buddy."

"Your welcome." Joshua says blushing.

*Confession Booth*

Alice: I can't believe Joshua likes Cayla, they're such a cute couple.

Danny: I overheard what childish Cayla and shy loser Joshua. So they like each other I could use that against them.

*Static*

(With Goken, Maddie, and Rylee)

"Ok so where's the finish line?" Maddie asked. "And where's Danny?"

"Who knows? Plus I don't care right now." Goken says to Maddie. "He is untrustworthy we have to get rid of him."

"No way!" Rylee yelled get Goken and Maddie's attention. "Look I know he may not be the nicest person but he's still our teammate and friend!"

"She's right Goken." Maddie admitted to Goken. "Plus he knows how to play the game."

"So he's sort of like Vegeta!?" Goken asked Maddie with happiness, and she says back to him.

"Yea just like Vegeta."

(With Jared and Charlie)

"Hey man thanks for coming with me." Charlie thanks Jared.

"No darn problem partner." Jared says to Charlie. "Plus every other person had a partner."

"Your southern accent is on point."

"Thanks partner."

*Confession Booth*

Jared: Charlie is the only person I wouldn't mind as a friend, the only problem about him is his theater act but hey no ones perfect.

*Static*

Jared and Charlie were walking when a snowball hit Charlie.

"Ow! what the heck was in that snowball!?" Charlie yelled, then he picks up the snowball and feels it. "This is a freaking brick in a snowball!"

"Who threw it?" Jared asked, when he asked that he saw Carly snickering. "Carly!? Where did you come from?"

"It was Carly I should have known." Charlie says in Sherlock Holmes voice.

"Shut it loser!" Carly yelled.

"Woah, such a pretty face should not be yelling." Jared says romantically. "I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend."

Carly starts blushing really hard, then she realizes what's she's doing and stops immediately.

"Shut up you bum!" Carly yells, then walks away.

*Confession Booth*

Jared: My good looks and charms didn't work on her how is that possible!? Then again it was Carly.

Carly: I want to date a bad boy, yet I'm blushing over a southern bum even though I like Charl- I mean, I like no guy on this show.

Charlie: How the heck did she get a brick Antarctica!? Its impossible the laws of physics hate me!

*Static*

(With Jake and Allan)

Jake and Allan were running then Jake says.

"So what's up dude how are? I'm good but I want to know how you are! Is it fun being a pervert because I think its totally gross like who cares about a girls private parts?"

"I'm pretty sure every guy likes a girls private part." Allan says to Jake. "I only picked you as a partner because you were the only person left."

"Don't be like that, people who are rude always end up in last place because nobody likes them cause they're rude. Right now you're being rude you should ask for forgiveness." Jake says to Allan.

"Shut up dude!" Allan yells. "Damn! Just go away!"

Jake has a sad expression on his face when he heard what Allan said, then he walked away.

*Confession Booth*

Allan: I'll admit that what I said to Jake was pretty cruel, but he wont shut up gosh!

*Static*

Allan was walking until he saw polar bear looking straight at him.

"Woah!" Allan yelled. "Easy there big fella."

The bear charges at Allan, which freaks Allan out and he starts running as if he were in track. The bear slowly kept getting closer to him and eventually jump on him.

"Ow!" Allan yells as the bear is right on top of him. "Somebody help me! Anyone can help me! Jake help!"

No one came to help the pervert not Jake came back to help him.

*Confession Booth*

Jake: So I didn't help him I was mad at him serves him right, he deserves to be mauled by a bear.

Allan: So I broke almost every bone in my body it doesn't matter I can still get revenge on that stupid bear.

*Static*

(With Jay and Miranda)

Jay was humming while Miranda was just walking.

"Do you mind?" Miranda asked rudely which got Jays attention. "Stop humming it's annoying."

"Sorry." Jay apologies, then he starts to whistle.

"Hey Jay what's your problem!?" Miranda asked yelling. "Just be quiet."

"Ok, sorry." Jay apologies, then he starts to beep box.

"Jay would you just shut up!" Miranda yells then covers her mouth. "Look I'm sorry Jay I guess I'm still a little sad that my brother got eliminated."

"No problem." Jay says accepting her apology. "I don't hold grudges."

Jay then picks Miranda up, which makes her start blushing.

"You've walked enough." Jay says to her. "Lets find the finish line."

(With James and Pandora)

Pandora was still dragging James, she noticed that James was sweating hard which made Pandora question him.

"Why the heck are you sweating I should be sweating I've dragging you this whole challenge?" Pandora asked. "Aren't you suppose to be this awesome jock?"

"To be honest I'm not that athletic." James admitted. "I just say I'm a jock to be popular."

"Well it isn't working." Pandora tells the wannabe but then she started smiling. "But I still think you're kid of hot." Pandora then kissed him.

*Confession Booth*

Pandora: Even though I like James I still need to go on with my plan if I want to win the million.

James: Yes she kissed me! Everyone at my school said it wouldn't happen but it did, yes!

*Static*

"So would this be a bad time to tell you my legs fell asleep?" James asked Pandora.

Pandora's eye were twitching then she fell down.

"So it is a bad time." James told himself.

(With Dylan and Beatrice)

"Use your science thing to find the finish line." Dylan says Beatrice. "No wait invent a time machine."

"For the last time I can't invent anything with my imagination." Beatrice says back Dylan. "It's physically impossible."

"Then make it possible." Dylan told her. "You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out."

Beatrice just rolled her eyes and kept walking until she saw that the ice was cracking.

"Dylan!" Beatrice yelled getting his attention. "The ice is cracking what do we do!"

"I don't know you're the smart one." Dylan says.

"How the heck are you so calm right now!" Beatrice yells. "We could die and you're calm as a feather."

"Its totally obvious why I'm calm." Dylan says with a smirk. "This world isn't real it's an allusion."

*Confession Booth*

Beatrice: I love Dylan, but he can be such a retard at time.

*Static*

"I've got an idea!" Beatrice yells.

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"Run!" Beatrice yelled then the duo ran like there was no tomorrow.

(With Joshua, Cayla, and Alice)

"Cayla look there's something I want to ask you." Joshua says to Cayla.

"What is it Josh?" Cayla asked.

"Would you go out with m-" Joshua tells Cayla before he gets interrupted by Danny who ran into him.

"Cayla I need your help." Danny says to Cayla.

"I can't help you were on different teams." Cayla says back to Danny, he gave her a sad expression she just sighs and says, "Fine I'll help you."

Danny holds her hand and walks away with her.

"Looks like ladies man is going to steal your girl." Alice says to Joshua.

"There's no way I'm going to let him have Cayla." Joshua says back then he secretly follows Danny and Cayla.

*Confession Booth*

Joshua: I can't let Danny have Cayla.

Alice: I got him to admit that he likes Cayla.

*Static*

"So what do want?" Cayla asked.

"I want you and me to start an alliance with me."

"Well I do need an alliance." Cayla says to Danny. "But how can I trust you?"

Danny looks and sees Joshua spying on them then Danny starts to smirk.

"I'll show you how you can trust me." Danny says to Cayla. "Just close your eyes."

Cayla closes her eyes then Danny leans in for the kiss, Danny successfully kissed Cayla which made Joshua shed a tear.

*Confession Booth*

Joshua: No! U was suppose to be Cayla's first kiss, Danny ruined everything! I didn't want to even go on this show but when I met Cayla I was glad I was on this show but Danny ruined it!

Cayla: That was the best kiss I ever had then again that was my first kiss. I just wish it was with josh.

Danny: These losers are so easy to manipulate I'm so going to win that million.

*Static*

(With pandora and James)

Pandora was walking still dragging James hoping to find the finish line. She successfully spotted the line and walked to it.

"How did you walk all the way over here?" Topher asked. "You even had a backpack that weighed twenty pounds."

"There's no way in hell I'm running." Pandora says to Topher. "Well I made it here so let me stay in the first class plane."

"Whatever, Team Sasquatch wins!" Topher yelled.

(Everyone finally made it to the finish line)

"Hey Josh." Cayla greets Joshua. "What's up."

"The names Joshua." Joshua says back rudely. "And FYI I'm not talking to you."

"Why?" Cayla asked.

"You already know why." Joshua says then walks away.

"Umm no I don't." Cayla says but no one answers back. "Well this sucks."

(On the losers plane)

"Hey guys I looked back at the tape and saw Cayla lip locking with the guy on the other team." Angel says to her team. "Plus Joshua is so depressed that he looks unable to compete."

"Well Cayla betrayed us and Josh is depressed." Jared says. "So lets get rid of one of them."

"Yea that seems the most logical thing to do." Collin says without looking.

(At the elimination ceremony)

"Okay so if you don't get a peanut bag you're eliminated and blah blah blah." Topher says. "Alright the first peanut bag goes to... Jay."

"Alice."

"Amelia."

"Miranda."

"Jeannette."

"Angel."

"Jared."

"Collin."

"Charlie."

Joshua and Cayla were the only ones left.

"Joshua you're on the chopping board because you're depressed because Cayla kissed Danny instead of you." Topher says. "And Cayla you're on thin ice because you kissed someone from the other team."

They both look at each other.

"And the last peanut bag goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Joshua.

"Listen Josh I'm sorry Danny kissed me I didn't kiss him." Cayla says. "The truth is I really like you." She walks up to Joshua and kisses him, then she jumps off the plane.

"You know what, I already don't miss her." Topher says then starts laughing. "Well Cayla went home thanks to someone tricking her, hehe."

"Who will go home next on...!" Sammy says.

"TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!"

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry to the creator of Cayla and to the viewers sorry it took so long to update I went on vacation and then I got sick so please forgive me R&amp;R this is Jonny Pickles signing off.


	7. Episode 5: Dare to dare

"Last time on Total Drama Domination." Topher recaps. "The contestants had to find the finish line."

"Carly almost admited that she liked Charlie." Sammy recaps. "Pandora kissed James, which is sort of weird how she ends up with the wannabe."

"Joshua almost admitted his feelings to Cayla but Danny kissed her, which made her teammates feel as if she had betrayed them, which got her eliminated." Topher says. "And which intern stole my hair gel?! My hair is so flat right now!"

"You're such a baby." Sammy says to Topher.

"What do you mean?! I can't live without my hair gel!" Topher yells. "I love it more than anything in the world!" Topher then looks at Sammy giving him a death stare. "But you're the only one I love more than hair gel."

"Whatever, who will get eliminated this time on...!"

"TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!"

(Theme Song)

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Jake is talking to Topher, and Topher is covering his ears.

**You guys are on my mind**

Danny and Jared are giving each other death stares while Alice and Rose stare at them

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Carly has a baseball bat in her hand and is chasing Charlie

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Prince Faymen is flirting with Angel

**I want to be famous**

Allan tries to touch Pandora's butt, But she punches him

**I want to live close to the sun**

Collins running from a bear

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Dylan is examining Jeannette

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Josh and Cayla swimming away from a huge wave

**I'll get there one day**

Jay is playing his guitar for Miranda

**Cause I want to be famous**

James is goes for the jump shot but the ball bounces off the rim and and hits him in the face

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

Amelia starts running, then does a front flip

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Beatrice gets pushed off the plane by Sammy

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Rylee takes a picture of Tophers and Sammy

**[Whistle's to theme]**

Goken and Maddie are about to kiss but an explosion happens in the background which freaks them out.

(End of Theme Song)

(Winners Plane)

Jake was sitting. He was looking sad because nobody wanted to even associate with him, Dylan walked up.

"Hey Jake what's up?" Dylan greets Jake. "You look sad. Why? Is it because a beetle ate your house?"

Jake just looked at Dylan as if he had three heads then he sighed.

"Well first of all, I have no friends because I talk alot, then again I may talk to much but its who I am which is okay so they shouldn't judge me for who I am. I mean I don't judge Goken and James for being a wannabe so they should treat me with respect. You know what I mean." Jake says but then he looks back at Dylan who is sleeping. "And people will sleep when I talk."

Rylee was in bed crying her eyes out, Maddie walled over to her.

"What's wrong Rylee?" Maddie asked. "I've never seen you so sad."

"Well you see..." Rylee was about to explain but was interrupted by Carly.

"Hey, camera girl." Carly says rudely to Rylee. "I need you and Maddie to quit your loser alliance and come to mine."

"How do you know we have an alliance?" Maddie asked.

"Because you just told me sucker." Carly says snickering. "Who else is in your alliance?"

"Just Rylee and I." Maddie said nervously. "Just the duo."

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." Carly threatens the two girls, then she leaves, Danny and Goken walk in.

"Hey Maddie and Rylee." Goken greets the girls.

"Hey Goken." Maddie greets back and they hug each other.

"Hey." Rylee says unenthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Did you lose your camera?"

"What's wrong is that you kissed Cayla!" Rylee yelled at him. "And no, I didn't lose my camera jerk."

"So why do you care?" Danny asked.

"No reason at all!" Rylee yelled at him then stormed off.

*Confession Booth*

Danny: I understand why she's mad, is it because I associated with the other team? Wow, does she have anger issues or what?

Goken: He can be so dumb at times.

Maddie: Its obvious that she likes Danny, I wonder why.

*Static*

James was eating everything when Pandora walked up and said.

"Why are you eating so much?"

"I'm a growing man, babe." James tells Pandora. "And plus it has protein."

"Whatever, just hurry up. Topher's going to land soon."

(The losers plane)

Collin, Amelia, and Jeannette were just sitting so they wouldn't eat the toxic food.

"Losing two times in a row sucks." Amelia says breaking the silence. "I hate to see a teammate fall out of a plane."

Jeannette writes in her notebook then she says, "We have to work as a team. It's the only way to win."

"Yeah, but the only problem is since we're all new no one trusts anyone." Collin explains then he starts talking sarcastically. "Maybe if we sing High School Musical we'll all be friends."

"Collin, get serious." Amelia demands. "Unless you want to keep eating the food Izzy gives us."

"Fine."

*Confession Booth*

Collin: They're right though, we have to get more serious.

Amelia: I'm glad my friends understand that losing is bad, but losing two times in a row is pathetic.

Jeannette: Amelia would be a great leader for our team. She's so inspiring. I know, I'll right a story based off of her!

*Static*

Jay was playing his guitar while Miranda was listening.

"Wow, you play the guitar real well." Miranda says to him.

"Thanks, its sort of a great instrument to play."

Angel walks in the room.

"Hello friends." Angel greets Miranda and Jay. "How did you sleep?"

Miranda just walked away.

"I guess she didn't sleep well." Angel says then turns to Jay. "So how are you?"

"Look Angel, I want to know if you really got rid of Faymen." Jay said with a serious tone.

"Do you honestly think I could take down Faymen?" Angel asked. "I'm not strong if you can't tell."

"Sorry for accusing you." Jay apologies. "Its obvious you're not the reason Faymen's gone."

"No problem friend."

*Confession Booth*

Angel: Jay is so gullible, I could take advantage of that.

*Static*

Alice and Joshua were laying around Joshua was sad because Cayla was gone, but also happy cause he got his first kiss with her.

"Hey Josh, you okay?" Alice asked. "I saw what happened."

"Its cool. I just have to win for her." Joshua says to Alice. "And I will get back at Danny."

After Joshua said that Jared walked in the room.

"Howdy, partners." Jared said then he got closer to Alice. "Hey beautiful, did you sleep well?"

"Hehe yea... Umm..." Alice tries to reply but she was so nervous that she couldn't say a full sentence, she was so nervous she threw up blood all over Jared's shirt.

"Umm that's gross." Jared says. "I think I'll go, partners."

"Wait Jared, come back." Alice says but it was too late he was already gone. "Dang it!"

"So, what was that about?" Joshua asked. "Last time I checked people don't throw blood up."

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Alice says to Joshua, he nods. "Ok... everytime I get nervous I throw up blood because of an accident."

"I'm so sorry." Joshua apologies hearing her story.

"Its fine. Now come on, the planes landing."

Both the plans landed Sammy got out of the losers plane but Topher didn't come out.

"Come on Topher they're going to find out either way." Sammy says, Topher walks out of the winners plane he had sombrero on. "You're joking, right?"

"Nope. For the rest of the season I'll be wearing a sombrero." Topher says to Sammy. "I look pretty attractive wearing one of these."

"Topher, take the damn hat off." Sammy says. "Its not that big of a deal."

"Fine." Topher mutters, he takes the hat off and everybody gasps.

"I've never seen hair that flat." Rylee admits.

"You look weird without hair gel." Carly says.

"When I find out who took my hair gel I will kick them off the plane!" Topher yells. "I bet it was that intern I called ugly."

"Umm Topher, you have a show to host." Sammy says to Topher.

"Well I can't host right now, so Sammy and two special guest will host." Topher says. "Give it up for Scott and Courtney."

"Great I'm on this crappy show." Scott says. "But why did you have to bring her!?"

"I said I was sorry." Courtney says. "It was just a rat tail."

"Umm guys, we have a show to host." Sammy reminds Scott and Courtney. "Ok, today's challenge is basically truth or dare, but Scott and Courtney will only dare you."

"There's no punishment if you don't do the dare you just don't get a point." Sammy says. "But if your team loses you have to sleep in a bucket full of leaches."

Everybody gasped in horror.

"First person up is... Goken." Sammy says.

"Okay, I dare you to eat one of leaches in the barrel without puking." Scott dared Goken.

"Umm... okay I'm going to do it." Goken said nervously.

"Anytime today, wannabe!" Carly yelled.

Goken reaches for the leach sticks it in his mouth and chews slowly.

"That is beyond nasty." James says.

Goken then swallows the leach.

"Team Sasquatch gets one point." Sammy announces. "Next up is... Collin."

"I dare you to go in that bear cave and jump the bear." Courtney dares Collin.

"Are you insane?! I will die!" Collin yells. "Sorry, but I forfeit."

"Okay so that's no point for Team Tarantula." Sammy says.

"Next up is Angel." Sammy announces.

"I dare you to kiss an octopus." Scott dares Angel.

*Confession Booth*

Angel: I can't believe I'm actually about to kiss an octopus, this is gonna be so gross.

*Static*

Scott gives the octopus to Angel.

"Why do yo have an octopus with you?" Angel asked Scott.

"I was prepared to make some newbies suffer." Scott said with a smirk. "Now kiss the octopus already!"

Angel kisses the octopus, but it inks her.

"Ahhh! I'm covered in gross ink!" Angel yells, then the Octopus squeezes her. "Get off me you eight tentacled freak!" Angel then passes out.

"Well, she did kiss the octopus so Team Tarantula gets one points." Sammy says.

*A few more people go*

"Okay the score is eight fot Team Sasquatch and eight for Team Tarantula." Sammy says, Danny and Jared were left. "Its tied, and were going to make this a tiebreaker."

"Well, I lost my belt in the river over there. If you get it back, you win." Scott says.

Danny and Jared run as fast as they can to the water before diving in. You see half their bodies pop out of the water.

"Got it!" They both yelled, they looked at each other and started pulling the belt.

"Let go, you southern bum!" Danny yelled at Jared.

"No you let go, Alejandro 2.0!" Jared yelled back at Danny.

While Danny and Jared were yelling at each other a shark walked out the river.

"Ahhh! Its Fang!" Scott yells in fear.

"Give it to me, so we can live." Danny says to Jared while getting the belt.

"No. I wont give it to you!" Jared yells back at Danny taking the belt back.

Fang was getting closer and closer when he was about to bite Danny's and Jared's head off, fortunately Danny and Jared throw the belt in fangs mouth and ran.

"Go get the belt pretty boy!" Carly yells at Danny. "You're the worst at taking charge of this team."

"If you want to win so badly, then YOU get the belt from the shark!" Danny yelled at Carly.

"Jared, are you okay?" Alice asked Jared.

"It was so close to me." Jared said shivering.

"Well, that was pathetic." Sammy says unsatisfied. "Well no one won, so there's no elimination tonight." Everyone cheered except Sammy. "Instead Danny and Jared will swap teams for not winning."

"Wait... what?!" Danny and Jared yells.

*Confession Booth*

Danny: I could use this to my advantage, but I liked my old team. Well, some of them anyway. Oh well.

Jared: A new team?! That's a terrible idea!

*Static*

Topher was back with his normal hairstyle.

"Hey guys." Topher greets Sammy. "So who won? Team Sasquatch or Tarantula?"

"None. I just switched two people." Sammy says.

"Hey! I came here to dare and see a loser fall from a plane!" Scott yells at Topher.

"I can get that arranged." Topher says with a devious smile.

"That's never a good smile." Courtney says to Sammy. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah, you should be worried." Sammy tells Courtney. "Good luck."

*Later*

Everyone's on the plane, but Topher, Sammy, Scott, and Courtney were on the loser plane.

"This isn't what I meant." Scott says with a parachute on his back.

"Yeah, don't do this you're better than that." Courtney says hoping Topher will listen to her.

"I obviously am, but I don't like you guys that much." Topher says with a smirk then kicks Scott and Courtney off the plane. "See ya never, losers! Well there you have it folks! Danny and Jared switched teams! Will their new teammates like them?! Probably not, but who even cares?! See ya next time on...!"

"TOTAL... DRAMA... DOMINATION!"

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for reading and again sorry for long update I've been really busy I had to apply for a high school, school is really killing and I play basketball which means I don't get home till 7:00 so thank you for being patient R&amp;R this is Jonny Pickles signing off.**


	8. Episode 6: King of the Surfer

**TOTAL DRAMA DOMINATION**

**EPISODE 6: King of the Surfer **

"Last time on Total Drama Domination." Topher recaps. "We had a dare challenge, Rylee is mad at Danny for swapping spit with Cayla."

"Amelia and her alliance (Colin and Jeanette) were trying get more serious so there team win." Sammy recaps. "Miranda still hates Angel because of her brother."

"No one won the challenge, so Sammy switched Danny and Jared to different teams." Topher recaps. "Oh and I kicked Scott and Courtney off the plane hehe… who will go home this time on…!"

"TOTAL… DRAMA… DOMINATION!"

* * *

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

Jake is talking to Topher, and Topher is covering his ears.

**You guys are on my mind**

Danny and Jared are giving each other death stares while Alice and

Rose stare at them

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Carly has a baseball bat in her hand and is chasing Charlie

**And now I think the answer is plain to see **

Prince Faymen is flirting with Angel

**I want to be famous**

Allan tries to touch Pandora's butt, But she punches him

**I want to live close to the sun**

Collins running from a bear

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Dylan is examining Jeannette

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Josh and Cayla swimming away from a huge wave

**I'll get there one day**

Jay is playing his guitar for Miranda

**Cause I want to be famous**

James is goes for the jump shot but the ball bounces off the rim and and hits him in the face

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

Amelia starts running, then does a front flip

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Beatrice gets pushed off the plane by Sammy

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Rylee takes a picture of Tophers and Sammy

**[Whistle's to theme]**

Goken and Maddie are about to kiss but an explosion happens in the background which freaks them out.

* * *

(Winners plane) [No one lost so there all in the winners plane]

(Boys Room)

"Isn't it great we all won? I think it is, we should all throw a party because we all won! Hey guys wake up, wake up, wake up!" Jake says talking non-stop.

"Dude we can't sleep because you wont shut up!" Alan yells. "I need my beauty sleep."

"We all know that." Colin says making Danny chuckle.

"Good one CV." Danny says fist pumping him. "You're a funny guy my friend."

"Thanks dude."

(Confession Booth)

Danny: I have to get on my new teammates good side so I'll be nicer than… umm…. some guy.

Colin: Wow Danny is actually nice when you get to know him and he thinks I'm funny.

(End of Confessions)

"Hey you guys mind if I practice my song for Miranda?" Jay asks the guys. "I want it to be really good."

"Sure I don't mind." Goken answers him. "We're already awake so why not listen to music while your awake."

"Thanks dude." Jay says to Goken and plays.

"Just don't do to loud where you cause an explosion to the illusion." Dylan says while everyone looks at him. "Just saying it will happen."

* * *

(Girls Room)

"I didn't get your brother voted off." Angel tells Miranda. "I love him."

"I don't believe you!" Miranda yells. "You were the last person near him!"

"Guys chill, fighting isn't what is going to get Faymen back." Amelia says to Angel and Miranda. "Lets just move on and try to win the million."

"Yea you're right Amelia." Miranda says then turns to Angel. "Sorry for accusing you."

"Apology accepted." Angel says.

(Confession Booth)

Miranda: "I've got my eye on you, Angel."

Angel: "I will get that b**** thrown off this plane."

Amelia: "I did a good job."

(End of confessions)

"It feels so good too not have that disgusting pervert near me." Pandora says with joy. "I slept well for once."

"He can't be that annoying." Maddie says to Pandora. "You just have to get to know people."

"Everyday the boy tries to touch my butt." Pandora tells Maddie. "He's that bad." Pandora then looks at Rylee who is crying. "Umm why is that girl crying."

"The boy she liked kissed another girl." Maddie explains to Pandora. "She didn't take it so well."

"Well that's obvious poor girl."

(Confession Booth)

Pandora: "I could use this to my advantage, but not now I'll due it at the right moment."

"**ATTENTION FRESH MEAT WE ARE CURRENTLY LANDING SO GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE HEHE."**

* * *

(Few minutes later)

"Hey guys ready for the challenge?" Topher asks the contestants, everyone just stares him down. "I take that as a yes, we are in Hawaii!"

"Today's challenge is Surfing challenge, there will be obstacles, dangerous waves, and sharks last one the surfboard wins." Sammy announces. "And to help you prepare we have classic competitor Bridgette from season 1 and our chef for the winners plane DJ."

"Hey guys I hope you guys are prepare to surf like a god." DJ says to everyone.

"Hey guys what's up, I'm ready help you guys prepare." Bridgette says to the contestants.

"Hey what's up I'm Alan and you're hot." Alan says examining Bridgette. "You should grow our your boobs."

Bridgette kicks him in his kiwis. Alan screeches like a girl and falls to the ground.

"Yes finally someone did it!" Pandora yells then she relies she being a jerk. "Uh … I mean I hope he's okay."

(Confession Booth)

Pandora: "Aw man that was close, I can't have people thinking I'm an a**hole I got to keep my mean side under control."

Alan: "Ow ow ow! I may never have children this is too sad!"

(End of Confession)

"Yes finally someone did that to him." Topher says laughing. "Okay your challenge will begin shortly.

* * *

(The teams have practiced with Bridgette and DJ)

"Alright it's time….. To surfs up dude!" Topher yells.

"That was so lame Topher." Sammy says with an uninterested look on her face, then she turns to the competitors. "Just go."

"Hey babe I'll show how great I am!" James yells to Pandora, James gets on the board but quickly falls off.

"Oh boy." Pandora says to herself.

"And James is out hehe that was quick." Topher says snickering. "Time for the sharks!"

Ten sharks showed there heads and one of them was fang.

"Not that disgusting shark!" Jared yelled, as he was trying to surf away from the crazed shark. "Go away you ugly creep!"

Danny and Joshua were surfing next to each other.

"Hey what's up man?" Danny asked Joshua, he didn't answer which didn't surprise Danny at all. "Umm you okay buddy."

"No I'm not okay you insensitive jerk!" Joshua yelled at Danny. "Because of you Cayla is gone."

"Wow! You raised your voice for the first time ever in this show."

"Drop dead b******!"

Danny's eyes were just wide after that exploit use of language, he was now determined to get Joshua out of the game.

Dylan and Angel were swimming next to each other they just gave each other glares.

"You're going down loser!" Angel yelled.

"Unless I go up because the Over Lord said I could." Dylan said with a straight face, Angel just looked at him as if he was crazy. "He told me in a dream."

Angel tried to kick Dylan off but he dodged her.

"Watch out for the shark." Dylan told Angel.

"What shar- AHHH!" Angel said before she started screaming because a shark ate her surfboard, luckily she jumped off so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Angel is out!"

(20 minutes later)

"Alright Jared, Dylan, Alice, and Amelia are still in." Topher announces. "Who's going to win."

"Hey Alice lets show the boys some girl power." Amelia says to Alice, she nods her head.

Amelia does a backflip onto Alice's board sending her own board into the air which hits Dylan in the face.

"Damn it you're useless!" Jared yells. "I'll get you girls for that!"

Jared speeds up towards Amelia and Alice.

Amelia throws Alice towards Jared, they make contact and they both fall off the board.

"And Team Tarantula wins!" Topher and Sammy announce. "Team Sasquach see you at elimination."

(Confession Booth)

Jake: "Aww man why did we have to lose? I mean I thought we did real good like real good. Maybe I should talk to my teammates on who we should vote off and we could all be friends and… wait camera man don't leave I can stop talking!"

Carly: Damn it we lost again I hate my team.

Jared: "Thanks to Dylan the moron we lost damn I hate him!"

Dylan: "This fake world sucks a**."

(End of Confessions)

* * *

Topher, Sammy, and Team Sasquach were on the loser plane.

"Alright whoever doesn't receive a peanut bag has to jump off the plane." Topher says. "First person safe is….. Goken.

"Maddie."

"Jake."

"Carly."

"Alan."

"Rylee."

"Pandora."

"Beatrice."

"Dylan."

Jared and James were the last ones left.

"Jared you're on the chopping board for ruining it for your team by losing your temper." Topher said. "And James you're on the chopping board for being the first one to get out, like seriously dude you're the worst jock ever come on dude!"

"The final peanut bag goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

….

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

… James."

"What how could you guys do this to me!" Jared yelled while getting picked up by DJ. "You'll all regret this." Was his final words until he was thrown off the plane.

(Confession Booth)

Carly: "When Jared got mad I realized he wasn't as nice he tried to seem.

(End of Confession Booth)

"Well there you have it folks Jared is out of the game." Topher announces.

"Who will go home next time on…" Sammy announces

"TOTAL… DRAMA…. DOMINATION!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY GUYS I'M BACK AND THIS WILL BE UPDATED CONSISTANLY. I WILL TELL YOU THE REASON I WAS HAITUS, SO MY FATHER SADLY PASSED AWAY AND I WAS VERY SADEND AND I WAS GOING THROUGH ALL THIS MENTAL STUFF, BUT I GOT HELP AND NOW I'M BETTER THAN EVER ( I EVEN HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW) SO TOTAL DRAMA DOMINATION WILL CONTINUE AND BE FINISHED THIS JONNY PICKLES SIGNING OFF. **


End file.
